One Shots
by Ashuri13
Summary: Different one shots I created as possibilities for a Tugger/Misto contest by Calanarie. Enjoy them i am considering making them full length stories later on.
1. Pain of Longing

Mistoffelees could feel his mind coming back to consciousness, but all he could tell so far was that he was lying on his back on something soft. His created the worst scenario it could for what could have happened. The last thing he could truly remember was fighting off Macavity. He finally got up the courage to look around but instead of seeing himself in some unknown place with Macavity grinning evilly down at him, he saw Tugger leaning against the closest wall. He had a few bandaged places, but otherwise he was sleeping peacefully. He tried to speak but his throat was dry and sore, all that came out was a wheeze and a cough, which instantly brought Tugger out of his nap.

"Misto, are you ok? Do you need something?" Tugger asked, standing next to his bed where Misto was laying. Misto, still unable to speak motioned to him for water. "Oh right, you must be thirsty after that fight. Here." Tugger helped Misto drink from a basin of water that Tugger had placed nearby for when Jenny would wash Misto's wounds again. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts. What happened?" Misto asked, hoping Tugger would be able to explain what he couldn't remember.

"All that I know is I came back home to find you passed out on the floor bleeding and Macavity standing over you. I can only imagine what happened before I came back." Tugger tried to explain as best he could. "But do you feel alright…other than the pain that is…?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess." Misto answered confused by the strange question. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, I just want to be sure you're ok." Tugger said, nuzzling Misto's shoulder gently, careful not to hurt him.

"Thanks, Tugger, but I'm fine really other than pain. How bad did Jenny say it was?" Misto said, looking at the large bandages wrapped around his midsection and the few wrapped around one arm and his upper thigh.

"She said if you woke up then we'd know you were going to be ok. You lost a lot of blood. You really scared me Misto." Tugger said trying to keep his tone light but fear quivered slightly in his voice.

"Tugger, what's wrong? I don't think I've ever seen you like this before." Misto asked worried.

"Misto, don't scare me like that again, ok?" Tugger said, looking him dead in the eyes. Misto's eyes grew wide as he saw tears welling up in Tugger's eyes.

"Tugger…you're crying." Misto said, wiping the tears from Tugger's eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Misto, I can't lose you." Tugger confessed, looking anywhere but at Misto. "I just can't." He said, pulling Misto close to him in a gentle yet possessive hug. Misto's eyes grew wide as his mind started to piece things together. He pulled away slightly so he could look into Tugger's face.

"Tugger, what exactly are you saying?" He asked. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest as his hopes began to rise, his own eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Misto," Tugger said, leaning in close to Misto's ear, his voice a barely audible whisper. "I love you." He said, kissing the smaller Tom's cheek.

"I love you too, Tugger!" Misto said, giving the big Tom a tight hug and a kiss. "I always have."  
Tugger held him closer, silently making a vow to himself to never let Misto get hurt like this again, a promise to protect Misto even at the cost of his life. For in Tugger's mind he was worth it and he planned to keep that promise for the rest of their lives.


	2. Love Advice

Tugger sat on top a cardboard box alone in the clearing Misto practiced his magic. The Tom had been watching his smaller friend practice the same trick all day as the smaller Tom tried tirelessly to get it right. Misto stopped practicing and looked up at Tugger.

"Uh, Tugger, do you think I could talk to you about something personal?" He asked uneasily.

"Sure, what is it?" Tugger asked eager to know, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You can't tell anyone, Tugger!" Misto accused.

"Alright, alright. I won't tell. Now please tell me what it is." Tugger said, giving him his most innocent expression.

"Fine." Misto sighed, suddenly thinking this was a bad idea. "How do you tell someone you love them when you're too scared they might reject you?"

"Uhm, shouldn't you be talking about this to Demi or someone else with experience?" Tugger said,  
suddenly very uncomfortable at the whole situation.

"No, I want your advice. You deal with love all the time, how do you think I should tell them?"

"Well, I don't have any personal experience in this area, but I think it would be best to get them alone and talk with them about how you feel and see where it goes from there." Tugger shrugged not really sure how to answer his question.

"Ok, that makes sense." Misto said, thinking to himself. "Tugger, what are your thoughts on love?" He asked curiously.

"Me personally?" Tugger asked and with a nod of confirmation from Misto went on. "Well, I think it's great for everyone else, but I've never really felt it, well, except once. What do you think about it?"

"I think it's the greatest feeling in the world, but it would be better if I could share it with them." Misto said, thinking on how he had felt the last several weeks. "Who was it?" Misto asked, after a moment's silence.

"Oh, it's someone in the junkyard. I still feel that way; I just never wanted to risk the friendship we already have, so they still don't know."

"Do you think you will ever tell them how you feel?"

"I hope so, I don't want to live life wondering what would happen if I told them. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I didn't."

"Ok, I see, well it's starting to get dark. We should probably head back now before Munk comes to make sure we're home." Misto said, starting to head back to their shared den.

"So when do you think you'll talk to the lucky cat?" Tugger asked following him.

"I did." He said, avoiding Tugger's questioning gaze.

"When? You've been with me all day."

"Just now." He said, as Tugger stopped a moment to think over that statement. He hurried to catch up to the smaller Tom, wrapping his arm around his waist. "Tugger, wha…?"

"That's a coincidence, so did I." He said, smirking as they continued home. Misto was silent a moment before snuggling up to Tugger as they walked.

"Then it looks like neither of us will have to live life wondering what would have been." Misto said, smiling up at Tugger as he entered their den.

"No, we won't. We'll find out for sure soon enough." Tugger smirked, a mischievous look in his eyes as he followed Misto inside. Misto and Tugger's hearts felt lighter after that day's discussion and the others had noticed a distinct change in the Toms. Misto was hardly ever seen apart from Tugger, and Tugger had stopped his nightly visits to Bombi, who had taken to skulking around.


	3. Addicted

Misto lay alone in his bed. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a loud thud from outside the entrance of his and Tugger's den. For a second he thought it might be a warning of sorts from Macavity until a familiar scent from outside caught his nose. He let out an irritated sigh as he went over to the entrance and looked out to see Tugger sitting on the ground grinning up at him. A familiar smell of booze and catnip was heavy on the Tom.

"Tugger, why is it when you go out for the night with Bombi that you insist on returning a disheveled mess smelling horribly of booze and nip?" He asked irritably.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine. I just decided to rest here before coming in." Tugger said a slight slurring in his speech.

"Right and that's why it sounded like you fell. Come on I'll help you make it to your bed." Misto said, holding out his hand for Tugger to take, but instead of taking Tugger used it to pull Misto down into his lap. "Tugger! What was that…?"

"Look." Tugger said, pointing to the sky. "You can see the stars better here."

"You're talking nonsense again. Come on, it's late. I don't want Munk yelling at us for being out here." Misto said, trying to stand up, but Tugger's grip n his waist wouldn't let him move.

"It's nice sitting out here and with you it seems romantic." Tugger said, leaning it to whisper into Misto's ear. Misto turned his head away from Tugger trying to avoid the smell the Tom's breath reeked of.

"Tugger, you smell horrible. We need to get you taken care of inside." Misto said, finally wriggling out of Tugger's grasp. He pulled the Tom to his feet and had to practically carry him into his bed. He laid Tugger down and before he could go to his own bed, Tugger had grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into the bed. Misto's cheeks instantly turned a bright red. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I thought we could lay here and talk some." Tugger said, giving him a look only a kitten should be capable of. Misto sighed lying back next to Tugger.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, how do you feel about me?" Tugger asked, in a voice that sounded more like the booze talking than Tugger.

"What are you going on about?" Misto asked looking at him in a manner that seemed to fit Demeter's more lecturing nature than the shy Tom's.

"Well, I like you. I mean really like you." Tugger said, pulling him close against his chest. "And I was wondering what you thought of me."

"Tugger, you're drunk and high. You need rest. You don't know what you're saying." Misto said, trying again to escape Tugger's grip on him.

"Misto, will you sleep with me?"

"What?"

"I won't do anything I promise, just sleep next to me please." He asked again using the same kittenish face as before. He knew Misto couldn't say no to it.

"Tugger, not the face. You know I can't say no." Misto sighed, giving in. "Alright, Tugger, I'll stay here and sleep instead of going the few steps it would take to go to my bed."

Tugger cheered like a kitten being allowed a treat. He wrapped his arms around Misto's waist and held him close, resting his head on Misto's chest. Misto looked down to see soon enough that Tugger had fallen asleep. Misto gently stroked his head fur. His heart began to ache as he thought back on all the things Tugger had said that evening, all the hints at feelings more than friendship. How he wished they were true and not just the ramblings of a drunken cat, which was also under the influence of nip. He finally got his mind to be quiet about the matter and his mind became engulfed in sleep.

Misto awoke the next day to see Tugger staring down at him. He noticed he was now laying in Tugger's lap the bigger Tom looking down at him uncharacteristically serious. Misto sat up, Tugger still looking down as Misto watched him concerned.

"Tugger, what's wrong? You're never serious." Misto asked concerned about his love. He leaned down to look into Tugger's face. His eyes were foggy as though he were seeing things other than what was in the room. "Tugger?" Misto persisted, his voice filled with worry and a touch of fear at this sudden change in character. Tugger shook his head before looking up at Misto.

"Oh, Misto, sorry I was thinking." Tugger said with a casual smile.

"About what?"

"About last night."

"I'm surprised you remember last night at all. You were such a mess." Misto said, sounding like he was about to launch into a lecture.

"Misto, shut up and listen for a minute." Tugger said, putting his finger over Misto's mouth, who was stunned into silence. "I know you think I babble when I come home from a night with Bombi, but I'm not drunk. Buzzed, yes but I never get so bad I don't know what I'm saying and the nip you smell is Bombi's smoking I get more second hand high than anything. I know you probably won't believe me about that, but I wanted to tell you so you would know everything I said last night…I meant." Tugger admitted. "I do really like you; actually you're the first person that I think I may actually love. I wouldn't know only because I've never felt this way before. Now that I've said all this will you please talk seriously about this with me?" Tugger asked. Misto looked up at him as though he were thinking through all that, before doing something that put the legendary Rum Tum Tugger at a loss for words.  
He closed his eyes and licked Tugger's finger. Tugger removed his finger his cheeks actually being the ones to turn red.

"Misto what was that?" He asked after a moment of just staring at the smaller Tom.

"I thought it would be the best way to get you to move your finger so I could talk." Misto said, acting like it was completely normal for such a thing to happen. "Now, I do believe you, Tugger, as weird as that may be. I love you too, Tugger. I've known for a long time. I was just afraid you would reject me for it and kick me out, so I kept it to myself." He finished looking at the ground.

"Misto, I could never do that to you." Tugger said, lifting his head and kissing his cheek. "I do love you. I could never hurt you like that, I never will."

Tugger held Misto close, the two of them just enjoying being close to the other. Their hearts filled with more love and joy than most ever know in life. They spent the rest of the morning just holding each other and telling the other over and over again how much they loved each other. The rest of their day was spent telling the ones they trusted most about what had happened, Munk and Demeter, and Tugger thanking Bombi for that last night of partying that brought him and Misto together. The rest of Bombi's day however was spent skulking about losing Tugger.


End file.
